PSA Mission 9: Operation Spy
Operation: Spy & Seek is the ninth PSA mission. The target of this mission is to get close to Herbert's location in The Wilderness, and reveal any information you can about his further plot. Guide You will start the mission with G in the Gadget Room. Your mission is to find out Herbert's location by tracking your old Spy Phone, which Herbert stole in Questions for a Crab. Your goal is to place each tracking device in a prominent location: one in the sea, one high above the land, and one underground. G also gives you a deflated rubber duck and blueprints for a kite to help. Let's start with the underground device. Go to the Mine Shack, and you'll see Rory repairing the shack. You can't use the mine carts until the repairs are finished. Ask him if you can help, and he'll point out that the troughs are not done. Fixing the troughs is simple; it's a sliding block puzzle. The next thing you need to do is weld a mine cart, which is easy. Just go over the cracks a couple of times. After that, the mine cart is ready to go. Place a tracking device in it and send it down! Next, let's do the device that goes out to sea. This is a good time to use the rubber duck, although you will have to patch the hole in it first. At the Plaza, you'll see a green penguin with a blue puffle and a yellow penguin with a red puffle. The blue puffle will chew some gum and blow a big bubble. The bubble will pop and the penguins will get stuck. Click on the strand of gum between the two penguins and they will be freed and thank you. You can keep the gum. The gum will both patch the duck and give you a way to attach the tracker to it. Next, you need a pump to inflate the duck. You can get one at the Dock. Fix the Hydro-Hopper by pulling the cord very far, and the pump is yours. Inflate the duck and attach the tracking device, then send it out at the Iceberg. The only device left is the one that goes high into the air, and you can put the kite blueprints to use. All you need is sticks and string. You can get the sticks at the Forest. The string is located in the Lodge Attic, on the floor. You'll also see some penguins trying to play Find Four with one piece because they lost all the others. The piece locations in the Ski Lodge: On a ladder rung to the attic, on the stool beneath the telephone, and on the windowsill. In the Lodge Attic: on the box between the two couches, on the crate to the left of the red couch, on the desk with the phonograph, on the desk with the typewriter, and in the corner next to the rocking horse. You can give all the pieces to the penguins and they will thank you. Attach a tracking device to your kite and tie it to the sign post at the Ski Hill. G will call you and tell you to report back to the HQ. At the HQ, you will find that G has found the location of your old Spy Phone. It's across the frozen lake behind the Ski Lodge. He'll give you some binoculars and tell you to spy on Herbert. Go behind the Ski Lodge and watch. Herbert will light a fire, and Klutzy knocks over a bucket of water and puts it out. Herbert is disappointed, and he and Klutzy walk off. G will give you further instructions to visit Herbert's camp and attach the binoculars to the old Spy Phone and hide it somewhere to make a surveillance camera. Visit Herbert's Camp. Pick up the old Spy Phone, attach it to the binoculars, and hide it in the tree next to the exit. G will call you and tell you to watch the footage at the HQ. Herbert will talk about his next plan involving Puffles. Klutzy will pop a beach ball, and it will fly on the camera and Herbert will take the camera down. At least you got information on Herbert's next plan. G will thank you. The mission will end, and you will receive the Mission 9 Medal. You will also obtain the Box of Chocolates if you helped the penguins find their Find Four pieces. You can play the mission here http://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/games/quests//q9//quest.swf Gallery Mission 9 Conclusion.png|The awards. PSAMission9-OperationSpyAndSeek-GaryAtWork.png|G preparing the spy gadgets. Mission_9_Medal_full_award.png|The full Mission 9 Medal. Box_of_Chocolates_full_award.png|The full Box of Chocolates. Mission9Map.png|The Map during the mission.